Beautiful Disaster
by HeroWriterGirl
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the new girl in Goode High. A girl with brains and beauty, a girl who has never been in trouble once in her whole life. Percy Jackson is a punk who barely manages to survive each grade, trying his best to help his mum with her abusive relationships. What happens when their world collide? Punk!Percy Girly!Annabeth. Mentions of Jasper, Thaluke.
1. Blue jeans white shirt

**Alright guys this is my first fanfic, I will try and update as often as I can. Please follow and review!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, wake up, you will be late for the first day of school!"

Percy groaned and slammed his hand in the digital clock near his bed. He had(as always) overslept and he now had fifteen minutes to get ready for the first day of senior year. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, smelling the delicious scent of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. He quickly put on a Metallica shirt and his favorite pair of black ripped jeans, stealing off a glance at himself at the mirror opposite his closet. He saw a seventeen year old boy scowling at him, with intense green eyes and a shiny lip-ring, matching the one above his eyebrow. After a failed attempt of brushing his hair, Percy hastily put a few notebooks in his school bag, which had waves painted on the front, courtesy of his friend, Rachel Elisabeth Dare. He stood for a few seconds staring at his seemingly sad, half-empty bag, considering for a moment to take out his program and check his lessons, but he shrugged the idea off. What use could it be to be a good student for the last year when he sucked at the last three?

Percy made his way through the dimly lit corridor to the kitchen, where his mum was making his favorite food in the world, just for him. The thought made Percy smile, even though he could see the wrinkles in his mother's eyes and the tired smile she gave him in return. Sally Jackson kept her apartment nice and tidy, but lack of money had surely left its marks in their everyday life. Since Percy's dad had died in a car accident when he was very young, Sally did everything she could for her baby boy. She worked two jobs, giving up her dream of becoming a writer and saving everything for Percy. They never had much, but they survived. Barely.

"Blue?" Percy asked, kissing his mother on the cheek and pulling a chair to sit on the table facing his mother. His mum smiled knowingly and put two gigantic blue waffles in a plate in front of him.

"Percy this is such an important day for you! You managed to get to senior year without getting expelled once! It is worth celebrating for!" Sally cupped his cheek and gazed at him with adoration, her blue eyes filled with warmth.

Percy felt a pang of guilt in his heart when he heard those words. What kind of celebration did he deserve? He was dyslexic and had ADHD, he had received bad grades in almost every lesson each year, barely managing to pass the class. He had wanted to drop out of school at the end of his sophomore year and get a job at Starbucks or something, but his mum strictly forbid it. She wanted Percy to go to college in every way possible, so as not to be left penniless and desperate like herself.

"I'll try harder this year, mum. I promise." Percy murmured between bites of his waffle, syrup trickling down his chin.

Sally laughed. "I know you will, Percy. You make me so proud." She got up. "I have to get to work now. I will try and bring you some free sample sweets from the shop, okay honey?''

Percy stoop up too and grabbed his helmet from the kitchen counter. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off with my bike?"

"No, sweetie. but thank you. I gotta go now!" Sally kissed him on the cheek and left, banging the door hurriedly.

Percy put the plates in the kitchen table, managing not to break them for once and as he picked his black Jansport bag, he made his way to the garage where he had his favorite motorbike.

Percy and his mum didn't live anywhere fancy but, oh boy, did Percy have an expensive motorbike. He had worked for two summers as a lifeguard in a swimming pool to afford it plus all the money he had collected from various aunts and uncles all these years. It was his pride and joy and he paid twenty bucks a month to have it safely parked in the nearby garage.

"Morning Mr Woods!" He shouted as he entered the garage. Tom Woods looked up to him and smiled. He was the only garage owner who didn't mind his piercings. He went back to fixing an old Toyota, sweat clinging in his forehead.

"Good morning, Perce" Mr Woods said. "Wear that helmet, will ya?"

Percy winked at him cheekily and went further into the dimly lit garage. There in the very back of the room was his Yamaha, shining a brilliant blue. Percy felt his heart race a little bit faster and his clenched his hands in anticipation. The only time he felt truly alive was when he was riding. Percy mounted his bike and the engine roared. Ah, that was the best way to start his day.

**Ω**

As Percy got of his motorcycle in Goode High's parking lot he could feel eyes staring at him. As he took out his helmete he heard a girl's gasp. He turned around and smirked at her, tugging his lip ring between his teeth. The girl blushed and quickly averted her gaze, her friends giggling uncontrollably.

Percy turned and walked towards the main building. He knew that since his sophomore year when he had started filling out, the girls in his school treated him like he was a completely different person. He hardly ever gave them a second glance. He was never into this kind of girls, who were in love with their mirror and could never make a conversation with him without giggling. Worse, there were other girls who seemed kind of...well, scared of him. They stared at the green streak in his hair and at the piercing in his eyebrow with shock, like he was the devil come to Earth. Percy sighed as he entered the school and headed towards his locker. Girls are _so _complicated.

Well, not all girls. Particularly the one leaning against his locker. Her flaming red hair covered her face, but Percy would recognize her everywhere. She was reading an art book about he favorite painter, the one that cut his ear off. He was the only one Percy could rememember.

"Raaaaaccheeel" Percy said in a sing-song voice. "Do you mind?"

Rachel Elisabeth Dare looked up from her book, her green eyes searching his face worriedly as if expecting him to grow a second head. Percy could count the thousand tiny freckles in her face.

"Percy! You came!" She said, throwing her arms around him. Percy stood still for a moment, shocked at Rachel's embrace, but he returned the hug. Heads turned in the hallway; Percy Jackson hugging was not a sight they often saw.

"Why wouldn't I come, Dare? Haven't you missed me since Saturday?" Percy said with a chuckle, unloading most of his bag sloppily into his locker. Rachel scowled at him and swatted his hands away, taking the job for herself. She begun to hurriedly organise his locker.

"Grover told me you were thinking of dropping out" said Rachel bluntly. That was Rachel: straightforward and to the point. She said she didn't have time for pointless formalities.

Percy scowled at her and put his bag in his shoulder, taking his programm from Rachel and stared at it angrily. Why the heck did Rachel have to mention this? Wasn't it enough that he felt guilty for his mum?

"You will burn a hole in the programm." Rachel commented idly.

Percy groaned in frustration and put the stupid piece of paper back to his backpack. Anyhow, with his temper the letters were skateboarding in his eyes.

"I told you, I was thinking of dropping but I... I _can't _Rachel don't you understand? I can't let my mum down."

"She's right, you know." said Rachel leading him to a seemingly empty classroom. "C'mon we have English first period, with Mr. Blofis."

Percy sighed in relief. Paul Blofis was his favorite teacher. He never treated him with pity of indifference because of his dyslexia. Instead, Paul had offered to help him at home in order to pass the exams. His mum loved him. Whenever he came to visit, she would make about a ton of cookies and she always chatered on about how marvellous ateacher he was. In fact, Paul often hung by after his lessons with Percy to talk to Sally about a creative writing project he was attending. But Percy didn'd mind; he knew Paul Blofis was a good man. Plus, he looked like his favorite actor from a criminal series.

Rachel waved at him to go and sit next to her in a seat near the window, but Percy dismissed it with a shrug. He moved on to the far end of the class and sat down at the very back of the class. It wasn't that he didn;'t like the lesson;he just didn;t like people staring at him.

The classroom soon filled in. Percy watched them warily tapping a pencil rhytmically in his desk. He waved at some of the guys from his basketball team, but didn;t talk to anyone in particular. Only he and Rachel were taking English, the rest of their friends were never into, as Rachel put it, the _feeling_ side of lesson, or whatever the meant.

Finally, Mr Blofis entered the classroom and everyone hurriedly sat down. In front of Percy, the seat was empty.

"Good morning, class! I hope you had a good summer!" shouted Mr. Blofis in his usual happy manner. "So, let's get started guys. We got a lot of catching up to do." His words were received with a groan from the entire class.

"Oh, come on! You know you love reading! Now, let's get started with the names. Brooks, Peyton!"

"Here!"

"Natha-" His words were cut abruptly by someone swinging the door open.

"Sorry, I'm late !"

Percy swore he lost a heartbeat. He felt like he was riding his Yamaha at full speed.

The _someone_ who had burst in the classroom was the most beautiful girl Percy had ever seen. She had curly blonde hair, elegantly cut in shoulder lenght and she was wearing a black skirt with a white top-up. Even though she seemed to have been running, she wasn't sweating and her black jacket was spotless.

"Ah, Miss Chase. Never mind, there is no problem, have a seat over there." sadi Mr. Blofis pointing to Percy.

Wait. He was pointing to the seat in front of him. _The seat in front of him!_

"We have a new student with us, class! Miss Annabeth Chase, she just moved here from San Fransisco." kept talking without realising that all the boys in the class ere staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

Annabeth Chase started moving towards him, walking confidently in her black, high-heel shoes. Her legs seemed to be a mile long, with a tannned look every girl would die for. She seemed so intimidating that Percy had to resist the urge to stand up straight and take a bow.

Finally, Annabeth Chase looked up to him. Her grey eyes were mesmerising, as if she was calculating th best plan to have him killed. They twinkled as her luscious lips formed a smile at his direction.

**Was tha good?Absolute rubbish?Shall I continue?Please REVIEW!**


	2. You made my eyes burn

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows! I will try updating as often as I can!**

**Chapter 2- You made my eyes burn**

_**Annabeth Chase**_

The first thing Annabeth noticed when she entered her new classroom in Goode High was a pair of bright green, neon eyes that stared at her from the very back of the classroom. They belong to a boy with long, black hair with a blue streak on them, a boy who has a piercing on his eyebrow and another one on his lips. Just then, he tugs his lip-ring between his teeth and Annabeth shivers, averting her gaze away.

"Class, please welcome Miss Annabeth Chase, she just moved here from San Francisco!" says , her new English teacher. He points to an empty seat in front of the green-eyed devil and Annabeth smiles a bit nervously at him before making her way towards it. Her heels are making a _click-clack_ sound as she is walking confidently, like she has all the time in the world. Annabeth straightens her posture and flashes a confident smile, remembering her mother's words: _Never let the others see your fear. They will use it to their advantage._

Annabeth scowls momentarily as the image of her mother flashes in her mind. Athena Grey, CEO of the Olympic Architecture Inc., one of the biggest architects in the world. And, of course, her mother.

But this is not the time to recall her crazy family back home. Not when she can feel the whole class eyeing her like predators.

Annabeth sits in front of the green eyed devil and can smell the delicious scent of his deodorant washing over her. She closes her eyes, trying to regain her concentration and pulls her English textbook out of her bag, slamming it with a bit of more than necessary force in the desk.

"Allright, class, since I know how much you love reading," starts Mr. Blofis, earning a huge groan in response from the class, "today we are going to study _Withering Heights _by Emily Bronte. I know it's more difficult than what you are used to, but I promise you are going to enjoy it!" Mr. Blofis flashes them all a piece-sign and starts giving out their books, making small-talk with some children in the front rows. Annabeth decides she like him.

When hands her a copy of _Withering Heights_, he smiles down at her and says, "Well, Miss Chase I hope you will like it here at Goode High. I am sure you will have no problem with the lessons, right?" His bright brown eyes are twinkling playfully.

"Thanks. Mr. Blofis, I am sure I will be okay." _More than okay._ Annabeth says confidently.

"I have taken the liberty and read the reports from your teachers in San Francisco. I must say, I was impressed. You have 4.8 GPA and yet, you find time and help other kids in their sudy-sessions, right?"

"Y-yes," Annabeth stutters; oh God, why did he have to mention that last one? The fact that for the last three years she had been helping kids with dyslexia and ADHD in their schoolwork had stayed well hidden from her mother. Her dad knew though, but at least he understood. Her mother thought she was attending an extra Architectural Design Lesson. Annabeth never bothered to explain her urge to help people with dyslexia to her mother. She would never understand. After all, Athena Grey cared much too much for her daughter's future carreer, which she had planned ahead on, to worry about Annabeth's "minor linguistic problems", as she had said. In fact, Annabeth was dyslexic herself, but her love for reading and studying had helped her overcome her dyslexia.

"Oh. That's-that's fine." Mr. Blofis seemed rebuffed by Annabeth's nervous response and moved on to the next one.

"So, Percy, I hope you make an effort and read that one." Annabeth smirked at the mention of his name. So his name is Percy?

"I will try Pau- Mr. Blofis." She heard his voice;deep and manly, but with a hind of amusement in it and soft like velvet. Annabeth never thought such a combination could be so mesmerising before.

But wait. Since when is Percy The Bad Boy accidentaly calling by his first name. The gears in Annabeth's head started spinning like crazy. For the rest of the lesson, she tried to decipher the chemistry between and Percy. Except for a few glances from to Percy's direction, Annabeth could only make out that somehow he and Percy were connected;maybe he was a family friend or something. Meanwhile, Percy didn't raise his hand or spoke at all during the entire lesson. She could hear him tapping his foot rhythmically on the floor, could feel his breath in her neck sometimes, sending shivers in her spine, and she knows, she just _knows _that Percy Whatever His Last Name Is has his eyes glued on her.

When the bell rings, Annabeth sighs relieved and starts putting her things in her back hastily, trying to get as far away from this beautiful distraction as possible. As a result, she drops her pencase down, spilling its contents. Annabeth curses and bents to pick it up; but before she can reach down, a hand flashes and pickes it up for her. It's , well, it's a _nice _hand, that's for sure and as her gaze travels from the muscular arms to the blue eyes, the boy in front of her smiles a brilliant smile and hands her her pencase.

"Here you are!" he says courtly, his windswept, sandy hair falling in his face. He is dressed like a prep, wearing a nice pair of jeans and a stylish shirt. He could have been Annabeth's brother,

"Thanks a lot," she says, smiling back at him. "I' m Annabeth, by the way. Annabeth Chase."

"I know. Everyone was talking about you yesterday." That last comment makes both of them blush furiously, but the tall boy continues adamantly."I'm Luke. Luke Castellan." He smiles once more and Annabeth notices a scar reaching from his left eyes to the corner of his mouth. Maybe not so much a prep after all, she thinks.

"Nice to meet you, Luke." Annabeth says, putting on her black jacket and pushing her pencase back in her bag. She flips her hair back to its proper place and finds Luke staring at her.

"So, um, do you wann come sit with me at lunch today? I mean, if you don't have any other friend here.." Luke starts, his voice wavering a bit at the end.

"Oh, no, I'd love to sit with you!" Annabeth says a little too entusiastically."Erm, if I wouldn't be much of an incovenience."

"No,no that;s totally fine. Come, I'll show you around." Luke grabs her gently by the shoulder and ushers her out of the room. Annabeth shrugs away from his touch, not wanting to give him any wrong indications but keeping her cool as well.

The rest of the day passed in a hurry, with Annabeth trying to remember all the names of her new teachers and classmates, ranging from stupid jocks who were looking at her with a dumb _I know you'll love me _smile and nerdy kids from her Bio class who wanted to know if she needed any help with her homework(but no, thank you very much, Annabeth Chase was a straight A student despite what other people might think). She was feeling slightly nauseous at the end of the day and she was putting up a remarkable show trying not to look like the nervous new-girl she really was on the inside.

Luke was helping her, of course. She sat with his friends during lunch perios, and though they were all terribly nice to her, she didn't click with any of them. In addition, some of them were... well a litlle odd. They all wore expensive clothes and all the boys were on the school's track team. But, the weirdness in them was that evil glint they had in their eye, they smiled like the whole world was a joke only they understood. Especially one of them, Ethan Nakamura, who wore a black patch on his left eye, gave Annabeth a shivering sense. Luke told her that they knew each other since they were children, as their parents were well known businessmen and had many "alliances" during all those years.

But even though Annabeth's arrival received a lot of attention in Goode High, tehre was a certain someone who she didn't see the whole day. Percy Jackson was neither in the halls nor the chemistry lab;neither in the library of the cafeteris. It seemed as though after English, he had vanished from the face of Earth.

That;s what Annabeth was thinking as she made her way to her car(a red Mini Cooper) with her earphones on, listening to Ed Sheeran's acoustic guitar, with the volume turned low. She had to get home early, as he r mother always insisted, so that she could study with her head clear. Going back home from school was something that Annabeth always dreaded, her mother always waiting for her report on what happened to school that day and so on. She suddenly felt the urge to puke and she opened the door to her car angrily.

As she turned the key one and started to exit her parking space, she heard the roar of a motorbike engine roaring loudly just five metres in front of her. She saw a light flashing and Annabeth slammed the braked hard, causing her to lean sharply against the wheel. At the same time, the mysterious motorbike stopped just a few inches from scratching her car.

Annabeth got out of her car, breathless still but no less angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing, you fool? You could have KILLED me!" She shout at the still helmet-covered stranger. Annabeth can practically feel her whole body radiating her spite toward him.

The idiot-with-the-beautiful-motorcicle takes his helmet off and faces her. Annabeth notices his ruffled black hair. Black har with the tip dyed electric blue.

"_You _should notice where you are going, Princess!I was right in front of you!" Percy Jackson says sarcastically, his green eyes as much aflame as hers. Annabeth can feel herself drowning, she can smell his afterashave from this close, she can see a tattoo the shape of a trident peeking out of his tattered jacket.

_Snap out of it!_

_\_"Whatever, Jackson!I wouldn't expect anything else from you!" Annabeth's words fly out of her abefore she can help herself and she notices Percy's gaze harden. He picks up his helmet and she sees his lips tugging in disgust.

"_I_ wouldn't expect anything else from you, Princess-"

"Stop calling me that!''

"-but see I was going to ask you if you need any help with your car, but as you made it clear that I am unwanted here, I will leave you in peace." Percy sents her a smile that makes his eyes glint mischieviously.

Annabeth is at a loss for words; who would expect him of all people offer to help anyone with their car?

"Well, you don't have to bother yourself, my car is all right!" Annabeth huffs under her breath.

Percy rides his bike and looks at her one last moment before turning away.

"You wouldn't have a problem anyway...Chase." Annabeth stiffens at the mention of her name. "Your boyfriend, Luke, would help you would have gave you another Mini Cooper, after of course killing its owner ."

"Wait-what?What does Luke have to do with that?And he's not my boyfriendd, he's a friend" Annabeth says angrily.

"As you said, not my business." Percy puts his helmet on. "See you around, Princess!"

Annabeth stands there, awestruck, watching Percy leave behing him a trail of dust and questions.

**A/N: I will updat every week!This, as you noticed, is just Annabeth and Percy's prologues before the actual stoy starts. Next chapter will be much more juicy:)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Interlude

**Chapter 3-He was like James Dean, for sure**

**Sorry for the late update, I will try updating more often in the future!Hope you are all having a beautiful day!Stay tuned!**

**Percy**

Percy shut the door of the apartment he shared with his mum with a loud bang, just like he did back when he was younger, to make his mum know that he was home. Usually his mum would be over there in an instant, greeting him with a huge smile in her face and a hug full of lovingness. But now, all that greeted him was loud sniffling from the kitchen.

A shiver run through him, and Percy's face contorted with anxiety and pain. He knew, he _knew_ where that sniffling came from. And he also knew what was the cause of it. Percy run to the kitchen, not bothering to take off his boots or his leather jacket. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears, and Percy felt like he could throw up.

Sally Jackson was standing in front of the window, the midday light shining against her tear-soaked cheeks. She was clutching her phone tightly in her right hand;on the other, there was a half empty bottle of red wine. She was staring at nothing, her blue eyes vague and emotionless. Percy stopped at the threshold, waiting for her to turn back to him. Sally still continued to stare at the empty space and silently crying, apparently anaware of her son's presence in the room.

"Mum!" Percy croaked, his voice wavering from hurt. He hated to see her like this, he really hated it. He quickly went up to her and enveloped her in his arms. Sally started crying again, loud heart-wrenching sobs wracking her whole body. Percy closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face on top of his mother's head. She smelled like cinammon and chocolate, thanks to the hours she spent working on the sweetshop in the corner of the street.

"Mum, please. Tell me what's happened. _Please._" Percy said, holding her tighter still.

"He called. He asked me for more money and I said I didn't have any more to give him and- and...oh Percy, he was so _mad._He kept threatening to come here with his gang and kill us all. He said he'd kill _you_ the necxt time he sees you on the street. Oh Percy, I was so afraid" Sally clenched her hands tighter on his shirt. She gently disentagled herself of him and looked up to him, trying for an encouraging smile.

But Percy couldn't smile back. His eyes were stinging from tears of anger and he was clenching his teeth so hard that he feared he might break them. How dare he call here again?How dare Gabe Ugliano still hurt his mother after almost two years of divorce?

_flashback_

_Percy was listening from the closed door of his room. His eyes had widened with fear and his wholy body was tensed. He could his mother and stepfather arguing loudly in the living room. Something that happened a lot lately. Gabe Ugliano was not a man of patience._

_"Cut the fucking shit, Sally!I know you have money stacked somewhere for your brat. His damned father was rich, wasn't he? He has something for his bastard, I'm sure as hell he has!" Gabe's voice was roaring in the house. _

_"Percy's money will pass to him when he turns eighteen, Gabe! I have no right to them!" Sally paused for a moment. "And, I think, neither do you."_

_Percy heard a defeaning __**slap!**__ sound coming from the living room. "Listen here and listen well, if you want to live. You will give me the money I need for my job or I will a give the guys a call and you will never see your son again. Understood?"_

_Sally just whimpered._

_Percy slammed the door of his room opened and run straight to the living room. He saw his mum on her knees on the floor and Gabe standing above her, stinking of cheep beer and alcochol. He was so mad he actually scared himself. Percy lunged himself at his stepfather, forgetting that he was only a scrawny fifteen year old boy and he was a heavy, fat man fourty years old. He forgot all that, and hit Gabe straight in the nose. His stepfather fell backwards, cursing clutching his bleeding nose. Percy kept hitting him in the face until he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder._

_"Percy, let him go. Let him go, honey." Sally put both of her hands on his shoulders. Percy stood up, his anger subsided. He looked at the bloody mess of his stepfather. After a few minutes, Gabe stood up looking at them with a bloody smile._

_"You think this is over?Nothing is over. You'll get your divorce fine, never think for a moment that I have forgotten about you."_

_After that incident, Gabe Ugliano left their apartment. But he didn't leave their lives._

_flashback end_

Since then, Percy had changed. He was no longer the gangly, laughing boy. He had started training every day, he took a job after school to help his mum. He even joined a gang, to protect himself from Gabe's sidekicks. Being in it was tough, but Percy had made a few valuable friends. Friends who could help him out in situations like this.

"Don't worry, ''ll work it out, I promise. That jerk isn't going to hurt neither of us." Percy stared at her hard. Sally nodded tearfully and hugged him one last time before pulling back.

"It's just...Percy I don't want you doing anything repulsive. Like seeking Gabe out on your own. You don't understand how far this man is willing to go.

"Oh, but I do understand mum. It's just that he doesn't know how far _I_ am willing to go."

Sally and Percy stared at each other for a few moments; Percy never backed down and his unrelenting gaze made Sally lower her eyes and press a soft kiss at his forhead.

"Just be careful, okay?You are all I've got."

"I will, mum. I promise."

**A bit short, but I will surely update next week!Please follow and review!**


End file.
